Healing the Broken Hearted
by Lilly Pendragon
Summary: Lilly Pendragon has been having dreams about the FF7 cast.She somehows falls into their world from the beginning of the game and continues with them. This is her story of Love and adventure. Read and Review and I'll do the same for YOU!


Healing The Broken Hearted

A self-Insert into the world of Final Fantasy VII

Summary: Lilly Pendragon has been having weird dreams lately. Faces and voices are crying out to her within her dreams. A silver-haired "ex-general", a spiky yellow haired young man, A flower within the dark day less city, a very hyperactive ninja, A bartender who fist fights, a man with a gun grafted on his right hand, A one-eyed cat like creature, a mechanical doll, a man who dreams to travel the stars, and a corrupted government ruining the world all have a spot in her dreams. She also dreams of a man who is as dark as the night it's self. His past and secrets stays hidden behind crimson eyes. Lilly is dragged from her comfortable and normal (if world hopping and being an immortal is considered normal) existence to defend her new friends world. She eventually meets everyone in her dreams (which are actually visions), and befriends them (or most of them.) Shinra takes a interest in Lilly Pendragon and tries to abduct her so they can find out what makes her so special. Little that they know (or anyone else for that matter) that Lilly Pendragon has the blood of every race inside her. She must fight not only protect her friends (who she now considers her family) but also help them save their world. Now she is caught between the advances of two men, one being an enemy, and one being a friend.

Hints

This is "usual sentences"

This is 'thoughts'

This is "_Jenova or Planet talking_"

This is Events or Places

Rating: M (for swearing, adult situations ((maybe)) and just basic mayhem.

Pairings: Unknown though hoping for SephirothxOCxVincent any other pairing ideas would be great.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Final Fantasy franchise. Those rights go to Square (blah blah blah.) I do however own ALL other characters.

Chapter One: First Dream and First Journal Entry

Enter Dream

A form of a young woman is seen running through an eerily silent town.Her butt-length jet black hair with silver highlights swaying to and fro. "Damn it! Where the fuck am I now?" asks the young woman while she peers into the shadows with her Deep Blue eyes. She turns in place and freezes facing the bottom of the hill. Her body betrays her as she looks at the top of the hill. A long silver haired man is seen at the top of the hill. The once eerily town now replaced with it's burning equal. The silver haired man has killed another innocent and the body falls onto the ground, turning into dust, which the wind blows away. When the young woman is watching the man fall down dead with horror-stricken amazement, she barely senses the man looking right at her. When she finally notices him looking at her, out of instinct she tries to move away. However, at an inhuman speed the said man reaches her. The young woman closes eyes thinking that this is a dream, that it's just a dream. Two strong arms were put behind her bringing the young woman into the man's chest (which is bare.) The man then places his nose into the crook of her neck and inhales her sweet Moonflower, rose, and spring rain scent.

'What is she doing to me?' The man then nuzzles the young woman's neck. "I feel so content... even if this IS a dream.' the man thought. The man asks in a deep husky voice "What is you name?" "My name?" she hesitantly asks. The man nods his head, a sweet smile playing on his lips. "For someone with such a beautiful scent, she must have a Heavenly name." comes his only reply. The woman gulps, leans her head back slightly to look into the man's swirling turquoise eyes. "My name is... Lilly Pendragon..." the young woman now known as Lilly whispers. "Hmmmm? I don't think I heard it..." the man says hiding a smirk inside Lilly's neck. "My name is Lilly PENDRAGON" Lil nearly screeches out the last part due to the man nipping at her soft pale skin on her neck. The man leaves Lilly's neck to look into her eyes, which are slightly clouded. He chuckles lightly, a smooth as silk laughter coming out of him. Lilly leaves her daydream and stares defiantly at him. At this the man raises a eyebrow before asking "What?"

"You are hitting on me AND you haven't even told me YOUR name!" growled out a VERY pissed off Lilly. Lil's once calm aura has now disappeared into the air around them. In it's place a raging inferno appears behind Lilly's ever changing eyes. Her eyes flash crimson, and her lovely lips are curled into a feral snarl. Before the man was no longer a timid young lady. No she is long gone and in her place: A fiery feral goddess appears. After the transformation all the man could think was 'She's so beautiful. I must tame her and bend her to my will.'

"WELL?! Are you going to tell me your name or not?!" The man's mouth is slightly agape, and Lilly can't help but think 'What is he gawking at? I'm not that nice looking.' The strange man was looking at Lilly while admiring her beauty. How her pale skin so like his seems to be screaming at him to touch her all over. How her hourglass figure is curvy in all the right places, and yet is decently toned. The very awkward silence is soon broken however by the man looking at her in the eye before saying in a deep husky voice, "So Sexy." Lilly forgets about her anger and her cheeks are flushed a deep red but not in anger, but in embarrassment. Lilly begins to turn her head to the left to face away, yet the man gently but firmly grabs her chin to make Lilly look him in the eyes. Lilly somehow expects an emotionless mask, and shuts her eyes.

Lilly's chin is tugged lightly at first, followed right after a harder tug. Lilly can hear the man pleading for her to open her eyes, to look at him. She let's out a sigh and can only think right before she opens her eyes 'Ah...What the hell... I might as well.' She was not expecting the intensity of his emotion filled orbs. Lilly starts to back away slowly, but the man begins growling at her. The growls scared her at first due to them being menacingly but then as she stepped closer to him the growls became much calmer, almost soothing.

Lilly can barely contained the shiver the now comforting growling is giving her. Lilly whispers "Please! Tell me your name, my friend!" so quietly the man can barely hear it. He truly smiles and turns her chin up so she can see into his eyes. So caught up in their intense deeps Lilly only hears the word "Sephiroth" coming from the man's mouth. The next thing either of them knew "Sephiroth" brings Lilly into a gentle kiss. Sephiroth is afraid that Lil will reject his odd showing of emotion. Little does he know that she will not only accept his affection but increase it with a unknown passion even she didn't know she possessed. Two minutes later Lilly finally breaks away panting. "Sephiroth' she begins and the man looks at her with emotions she didn't even knew the stoic man possessed, Thank you Seph!" finishes Lilly where she wraps her arms around Sephiroth's chest. Lilly suddenly begins to feel the strange feeling of waking up. She looks up at Seph apologies shining in her eyes. "I must go..." said a depressed Lilly. "As do I" whispered a disappointed Sephiroth. "Will I see you again soon?" asks Lilly hope blazing in her eyes. Seph grabs Lilly into a hug and right before she disappears whispers into her right pointed ear "I'll hunt you down no matter what" 'My love...' he adds silently in his mind.

End Dream With Lilly

Lilly bolts right out of her dream-filled state while rapidly searching the room with her eyes and aura. She quickly realizes that the moon is still out yet is slowly beginning it's descent. 'Damn it! That was such a realistic dream.' thought Lilly. Lilly lightly brushes her lips. 'He's such a great kisser...even if he was hesitate!' Lilly blushes at that part as she gently touches her neck trying to recapture the attention. "I don't think I'll be able to fall back to sleep anytime soon.' Lilly gives a deep sigh, "I guess I should record this dream. Maybe he (she Dare not say the name out of embarrassment) is someone I'll meet someday?" Lilly pulls back her silver and black quilt revealing her wearing black shorts and crimson top. She begins to get up from her sitting position. As she gets out of bed, Lilly quickly searches underneath and around her bed looking for her Jet black and Crimson magical backpack.

"AH-HA" exclaims a excited Lilly whose arms are wrapped around the newly found object. "I bet you thought you could Hide from me." laughed Lilly. Lilly quickly stands up and slightly backs up. When the young woman decides that she is at a safe distance away from the backpack she says "Journal #01 come to me!" A mysterious and gentle breeze begins to surround the area around the backpack. The flaps of the main pocket begins to become undone, and shortly after a Blood red journal appears out of the black void within Lilly's pack. Two dragons one silver with green eyes on the back side while on the front there is a jet black dragon with crimson eyes. Both dragons are of western design and seem to be protecting a floating winged woman with jet black wings and long whitish/silver hair who is located right behind both dragons. Lilly is so excited about writing down her dream that she doesn't take the time to realize one of the dragons look just like that man in her dreams. Lilly flips open to the first page and begins to write; a ever present beautiful smile placed upon her full rose colored lips.

Journal Entry 1

Dear Journal:

Hey! It's been a LONG time since I last wrote in any Journal. Well I had a very strange dream, my friend. Yeah, I know... I ALWAYS have strange dreams, yet I feel like this dream will come to pass somehow. Damn... My hands are shaking, just in remembering how he held me. He seemed to be trying to protect me from something. All well. Anyway, the man was quite Attractive... Damn IT to HELL! Stop blushing you fool. Damn, I feel like a human teenager, what with me all giddy and shit. The blush won't go away! His lips so soft against mine his soft touches on my neck and shoulders. It only made it worse. Okay Lil, breathe in and breathe out. Think of something funny and "it" should dissappear. Ah! How about when Marco slipped on a puddle of blood, and then slid down a hill landing face-first into a large puddle of mud. Okay blush is gone (for now.) Ah forget it. I might as tell you who is giving me this blush. Well he is tall, very well-built and toned, his aura is intense, and his towering frame would weaken and intimidate anyone weaker than him. Good thing I'm not so easily intimidated, (and that I'm quite tall and powerful in my own right.) The man in my latest dream has a very long katana like weapon and apparently knows how to use it. He is wearing a black leather jacket, pants, and boots. His chest was bare and his skin tone was one of the palest I have ever seen (and I'm usually quite pale.) Hair the color of moonbeams (silver) and swirling green eyes complete the picture. Journal? I think I like him, and yet I can't help but feel that he might use me. For my power or something else, I honestly don't know. Anyway the sun is beginning to rise. I'll keep you updated on my dreams.

Signed

Lilly Pendragon

P.S. Hey Journal! I guess I forgot to put the mystery man's name down, huh? His name is Sephiroth! Nice name huh? Anyway I guess I should totally wake up now.

Lilly closes her journal, a immensely content smile on her lips. Her body is relaxed and she sighs just before... "Blaze!!! Wake your lazy ass up! Marco will be here to get Lilly Pendragon in about two hours!" screeched a young woman's voice. Lilly covers her very acute ears to prevent them from damage. The words "Five more minutes... mumble grumble" can be heard by Lilly, who tries to stifle a laugh. "Fine. We will do it the hard way then." the woman calmly said, while preparing a spell. The woman focuses her energies on Blaze and then says, "Watera." Blaze is swallowed up by water and is lifted a foot above his bed before the spell ends. When it ends Blaze becomes friends with gravity ((Blaze Gravity, Gravity Blaze lol)). A indignant noise comes from Blaze. "Mera! Couldn't you have done something else without resorting to violence?" Blaze says while trying to give Mera the best puppy dog face he could do being wet and all. Mera just starts to giggle at her friend's expense. "You know I couldn't pass it up!" Mera laughs as Blazes' puppy dog face becomes a slight snarl, before he breaks up laughing.

"Well now that your up, you can make breakfast!" a smiling Mera exclaimed. "B...But!" Blaze began to say but was stopped by Meras' cold stare that is basically saying "you better do it or else you will be in a world of pain." Blaze throws his hands up in a defensive measure. "Okay I'll do it!" he said in a resigned voice. Mera gets up and walks to the door before saying over her left shoulder "I'll wake up the goddess for ya." The man visibly relaxed that he wouldn't have to wake her up again anytime soon. "Wuss." was all Mera said while she walked out of Blazes' bedroom, smirking at his reply of "Hey... That's not nice!" She can picture him pouting and bursts into giggles at this.

Lilly backs away from the door, and puts her journal carefully back into the backpack. As she finishes that she hears the door open and a green haired woman's head appears in the slightly open doorway. "Good morning Lilly!" the woman said quite cheerfully. "Good morning Mera! I see you were tormenting Blaze again..." Lilly said trying to keep a straight face though failing miserably. "Hahaha I guess you heard us, huh?" asked a nervous Mera. "It's hard not to when you hear a person screeching at another." replied Lilly with a sarcastic smile. After her answer soaks into Meras' mind, Lilly is lightly pushed. "That's not funny Lil!" Mera playfully growled out as she stamps her feet. "Well, I guess I should take a shower and get changed, right?' Lilly began and as she walked to the her rooms private bathroom, when she opens the door and walks inside Lilly finishes her joke with, 'You really need to work on that growl. It sounds more like a purr!" Lilly laughs at the expression on Meras' face. She then shuts the door and locks it.

Lilly quickly begins to undress, and goes into the shower. She begins to mess around with the faucets until she is content with the current temperature. Lilly starts to hum a song long lost to time, 'For most beings at least' and finishes that thought with a smirk. The humming eventually turns into a full-blown song. The world around her starts to slow down, and the song fills up the mansion she is at. Everything is touched by Lillys' song and voice while the very planet seems to join her in singing the song lost in time. Lilly finally gets cleaned up and gets out of the shower, the song still ringing in her head. When she reaches the spot where she dumped her clothes, she becomes quite pissed at herself.

'Damn it! Why did I have to go and toy around with Mera? I lost my concentration, and If I went out there Blaze may look at my body.' She groans at the idea of seeing her naked...Again. I plan on just making it a one time deal. "The fucking pervert, walking in while I was taking a shower! The nerve!" Lilly begins to grumble about a certain red haired, yellow eye guy. She sighs at the impossibility of not getting caught. 'I guess I have to use my powers. I hate it when I have to do it for something as trivial like this.' Lilly begins to focus her energy and places her hands a few inches in the front and above her breasts. She does a sweeping motion and drags the energy down to a inch or two before her navel. A 'attitude' shirt appears. The shirt says "I stopped fighting with my demons. We are on the same side now." The shirts background is black while the writing is crimson fading into blood red. Then she places her hands above her waist and drags it down to just above her knees. A crimson skirt appears when she moves her hands away. She bends down and places her hands on her feet and moving it up half-way between her knees and her ankles creating Black steel toed boots. She turns to face the mirror and looks at herself. "Not bad...Not bad at all!" said Lilly and a little voice in her head can't help but to agree. Lilly moves to the door too quickly and gets a little dizzy due to that. 'Damn. I forgot how draining making spiritual and energy things physical. Well at least I got a new outfit out of it.' thought Lilly ruefully.

She unlocks the bathroom door and seeing no one in the room, goes over to her handy-dandy backpack! ((To much blues Clues...It ROTS the MIND!)) "Back Pack 2049, turn into a Pouch." As soon as those words leave her lips the backpack transforms into into a pouch with a silver wolf on it. 'Okay. I guess I'm ready to go see Marco. A month away from responsibilities was great! I feel much better!' Lilly thought as she stretches out her body. Lilly faintly hears footsteps coming up the stairs and heading toward her room. Once again a green haired woman with blue eyes (Mera) barges into her room. Lillys' face is slightly contorted in anger. 'Doesn't she ever knock' Lilly silently questioned her mind while she rolled her eyes. Her smile is forced as she turns around and faces Mera, who backs away flinching slightly.

"I'm guessing Breakfast is ready?"asks Lilly to Mera who just nods her head in response. "Good, Cuz I'm starving man! Is it French Toast?' Lilly runs to the stairwell and sniffs the air. 'It is! It is French Toast!" Lilly is practically jumping up and down in joy. She then leaps down the stairs and lands crouched down to balance herself. Lilly then runs like the Hounds of Hell were after her. She stops right when she runs into Blaze. Before Lil can fall she is caught by Blaze and steadied. "I guess you wanted to eat something decent before you left right?" asks a curious Blaze. All Lilly can do is nod her head. "Good, because I also made Sausages, eggs-'" "Scrambled?" interrupts Lilly in a hopeful voice. "What else? I know you love it!" Lilly grabs Blaze into a tight hug, and doesn't even realize she is beginning to cry. Blaze notices her aura change and pulls back to look at her face, and is scared when her tears resemble diamonds when they hit the light just right.

"Lil...? What's wrong?" questions an uncertain Blaze. "I'm scared..." Lilly whispers until she says it out loud. "Why are you scared Lil? We will see you again soon!" 'I have to tell Blaze what I feel at least.' "Blaze..." A "hmmm" is heard from the man before Lilly continues, "I feel... I feel like I'll not be able to return here again" 'If at all' she adds silently in her mind. "Lil, you shouldn't worry so much!' Blaze tries to give Lilly a reassuring smile, but fails when she breaks down again. Blaze slowly begins to rub Lilly's back to calm her down, while at the same time whispering comforting words. Lilly eventually calms down, and she wipes the remaining tears from her eyes. She mutters a "Thanks" and moves to her spot at the table, leaving a worried Blaze in her wake. 'Lil... I'm so sorry to see your tears. It breaks my heart to see you like this.' thought Blaze as he moves over to Lilly to serve her the food. After a few seconds of Lilly looking at him warily, her thoughts are pulled down to the meal in front of her. The food is disappearing faster than it could be put on the plate, and Blaze just starts to laugh. "Wat's so unny?" asked Lilly food still occupying her mouth. "No..Nothing!" replies Blaze in between laughs. "Whatever" huffs an annoyed Lilly. Mera comes out of nowhere ((Stealthy isn't she?)), and says to Lil, "Marco should be here any minute. It was great seeing you again Lilly!" Lilly hugs Mera and Blaze an early goodbye. A few minutes later a knock on the door is heard. Lilly sends out her energy to see who it is, and a man is heard laughing. The door is swung open by Lilly and a young man is standing in front of her. Lilly runs up to the young man, lifts him up and swings him in a circle. The man is just laughing away at Lilly's actions. When she finally puts him down the man just smiles.

"It's been so LONG since the last time I saw ya Lon!" said a giddy Lilly. The woman steps back before saying, "But wasn't Marco supposed to get me?' she walks around Lon searching for the man who was supposed to get her, 'Where is he Lon? Has he gotten my worlds in deep shit again?!" Lon fidgets before answering Lilly. "Well he did nearly blow up a country." He prepares himself to face Lillys' righteous anger before saying in a very small voice, "He Also nearly destroyed your favorite forest." Lilly looks at Lon with disbelief shining in her eyes, before turning them to pain. In a detached voice she comments "I guess I should go do the damage counts aye?" Lilly begins to walk away from her friends and Lon cautiously follows her to make sure she is alright.

'And so starts another boring day In the Spirit Realm' thought Lilly right before saying "Why did I have to be a goddess...? Also how did I came to be?" "But most importantly Why the FUCK did I let Marco rule in my stead... Even if it were a month!" screams Lilly. 'At least my existence is never truly boring.' thought a slightly smiling Lilly .

With Sephiroth

Sephiroth rapidly sits up from his laying down position. 'I should have moved that stone under my lower back. What was I dreaming about? What a second- ' "I was DREAMING?!" yelled Sephiroth. The forest where he laid down in grows silent in fear of the ex-general. "Who was that girl?!" mumbled Sephiroth.

_"What girl, my child?"_

"Her name is Lilly Pendragon, Mother. She is so beautiful,and she seems to be perfect for me."

_"Lilly Pendragon? I think I heard that name before, my son. What does she look like?"_

"Well, when I dreamt of her she had deep blue eyes with hints of mako. She had butt-length jet black hair with silver stripes in them. Full rose colored lips, pointed ears, and very pale skin completes the image. Her aura was powerful at the very least as strong as mine maybe even stronger than your's Mother." After Sephiroth finishes saying the last sentence he prepares himself for his Mother's wrath, yet was surprised when his body was not rocked with pain.

_"So the goddess of Worlds and Races has visited your dreams?" _Jenova then starts to laugh cheerfully (or at least as cheerfully a disembodied voice can laugh.)

Sephirtoh being shocked would be considered the understatement of the century. He was struck dumb with confusion. "Mo...Mother! You know her?" The laughter inside Sephiroth's head stops.

_"No, I have never met the woman before. However she was a legend on many worlds, this one as well. Lilly Pendragon is said to be a destroyer of worlds, but also a creator of them. She used to kill without remorse, Just like you my son. She can be the deciding factor on whether this world is ours or not. So I suggest you find her."_

"My plans exactly, Mother!" said Sephiroth with a determined glint in his life-stream filled eyes. 'Watch out Lilly! I'll make you mine, even if I have to go through Heaven and Hell to do it!' thought a confident Sephiroth who is also boasting a self-assured smirk on his handsome features. After saying that Jenova leaves Sephiroth alone to ponder his thoughts, as he walks deeper into the forest by Junon.

My ending for the First Chapter of this New fanfiction of mine! I hope you enjoyed it!

Notes: All comments, reviews, etc. from others will go here!

As always you Read and Reviw mine, and I'll return the favor!


End file.
